Take Care Of Her
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack et Pete ont une discussion à coeur ouvert.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**Take Care of Her**_

_**(Tag to "Threads")**_

**Auteur**** : Gen Varel**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Episode Tag/Romance/Angst

Spoilers: Threads

Saison : Huit

Pairing : Sam/Jack

Rating: PG

Résumé : Pete et Jack ont une discussion à cœur ouvert

Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur : C'est un auteur que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois et j'aime bien son travail (je compte traduire d'autres fics de Gen, notamment une série de tags sur la saison 9). Je trouve qu'elle écrit très bien, surtout qu'elle n'est pas anglophone d'origine (sa langue maternelle est l'espagnol). Heureusement qu'elle écrit en anglais, sinon, je n'aurais pas pu lire ses fics et encore moins les traduire ! ^_^

Concernant cette fic, la discussion entre Pete et Jack est sans doute peu plausible, mais la réaction de Jack pendant cette discussion est tout à fait dans le caractère du personnage. C'est une fic très ship (vous êtes prévenus… ^l^).

Remerciements : Un très grand merci à Tia, Sam-star et Bibiche pour leur relecture.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

Jack se leva de son canapé avec un grognement, se demandant qui pouvait être l'importun qui venait chez lui au milieu de la nuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota qu'il était presque minuit. 'Pour l'amour du ciel !' pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et se figea.

Le détective Pete Shanahan, le fiancé de Carter, se tenait à sa porte, attendant patiemment une réponse alors qu'il passait d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. Le premier élan de Jack fut de le laisser debout là et retourner regarder la télé, mais il réalisa à contrecœur que cela aurait été puéril de sa part, aussi avec un profond soupir, il ouvrit la porte.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, détective ? » demanda-t-il avec brusquerie quand il fit finalement face au flic. Son expression indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas heureux de voir l'homme debout à sa porte. Eh bien, il n'était jamais heureux de le voir, donc ceci n'était aucunement une surprise pour Pete. L'homme plus jeune, cependant, ne réagit pas au caractère déplaisant de Jack.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« A minuit ? Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? » demanda Jack d'un ton maussade, montrant sa montre.

« Ca ne prendra pas longtemps, je vous promets. Et c'est important. C'est à propos de Sam, » répondit doucement le flic.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » s'écria Jack d'une voix inquiète, se redressant alarmé et faisant un pas hors de la maison pour regarder dans la voiture de Pete, laquelle était garée dans son allée.

« Elle n'est pas ici. Elle est chez elle et elle est en sécurité, pour autant que je sache, » répondit l'homme.

« Pour autant que vous sachiez ? Elle vient de perdre son père, pour l'amour du ciel ! Ne devriez-vous pas être avec elle ? » gronda Jack vers Pete.

« Elle ne veut pas de moi avec elle. Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plait ? Il fait plutôt froid là-dehors, » répondit doucement Pete, apparemment trop découragé pour se mettre en colère.

Jack réalisa que quelque chose avait dû se passer pour susciter cette visite inattendue et se laissa fléchir, ouvrant en grand sa porte. « Bien, » répondit-il avec brusquerie, faisant un pas de côté pour que le jeune homme puisse entrer dans sa maison. Il le suivit à l'intérieur et lui fit signe vers le salon. « Voulez-vous une bière ? » demanda-t-il, décidant d'être poli et de découvrir ce qui diable se passait.

« Non, merci. Je rentre à Denver en voiture dès que je sortirai d'ici. A vrai dire, j'étais sur mon chemin et j'ai décidé de faire demi tour pour vous parler, » répondit Pete, s'asseyant sur le bord d'un des fauteuils confortables du salon de Jack. Ses coudes restèrent sur ses genoux, et il était visiblement mal à l'aise, ce qui rendit Jack encore plus curieux sur la raison qui avait conduit le flic à venir le voir au milieu de la nuit.

« Vous ne restez pas dans les parages ? Les funérailles devraient avoir lieu dans deux jours, et je suis sûr que Carter aura besoin d'aide, » demanda Jack, l'irritation envers l'homme le submergeant à nouveau. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il avait pris la place qu'il avait convoitée dans la vie de Carter et anéanti ses espoirs qu'elle soit jamais sienne. Le type n'était simplement pas digne d'elle ! Il ne la méritait pas, mais pourtant il l'avait.

« C'est pourquoi je suis ici. J'espérais que je pourrais compter sur vous pour être là pour elle durant les prochains jours. Elle va avoir besoin de compagnie et de soutien moral, et je ne suis plus en position de les lui donner. » Pete attendit que l'information pénètre et regarda Jack s'asseoir lentement sur son canapé, ses yeux d'un brun profond ne quittant jamais son visage. Ce que Pete ne partageait pas avec son aîné qui le toisait du canapé était le fait que sa véritable intention était d'aider Sam à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda finalement Jack au jeune homme qui était assis d'un air abattu dans son salon.

« Sam a rompu nos fiançailles cette après-midi. Nous n'allons pas nous marier en fin de compte. Aussi, je ne serai plus dans les parages davantage, cependant je ferai un saut pour les funérailles, bien sûr, » informa-t-il le général, sa voix se brisant à un moment, mais regagnant bravement le contrôle et sa gorge se serrant après qu'il eut fini de parler.

« Quoi ? » fut la réponse perplexe de Jack, se sentant soudain faible, de soulagement et d'espoir.

« Vous m'avez entendu. Elle ne veut pas se marier. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a besoin de temps pour faire le deuil ou plus de temps pour se familiariser avec l'idée du mariage. Elle ne veut même plus sortir avec moi. Donc, elle va être seule, et je suis inquiet pour elle. » L'aveu de Pete fit baisser le regard de Jack. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme voit son exultation. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour la détresse palpable du flic.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Jack avec concision, ses yeux soupçonneux retournant vers ceux de Pete et se demandant si le flic avait blessé Sam d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Vous, » répondit-il d'une voix grave, ses yeux rencontrant ceux inébranlables du général.

« Pardon ? » demanda Jack, se renfrognant d'une sincère confusion.

« Ca a toujours été vous. Je l'avais soupçonné depuis le début, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Elle est amoureuse de _vous_, pas de moi. Et elle a besoin de vous tout de suite, » répondit Pete, un goût amer dans la bouche lorsqu'il prononça les mots. Il devait se rappeler à lui-même qu'il faisait cela pour Sam, parce qu'il l'aimait, et parce qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse. Il avait aussi réalisé que Jack avait fait exactement la même chose. Il s'était volontairement écarté et laissé Pete entrer dans la vie de Sam, en pensant probablement que c'était la meilleure chose pour elle.

« Est-ce qu'elle… vous a dit ça ? » demanda Jack, l'ahurissement et l'anxiété prenant soudain le contrôle de son déplaisir à avoir le fiancé de Carter dans sa maison.

« Non. Elle n'a jamais mentionné votre nom, » admit Pete. « Mais je le sais. »

« Vous pensez peut-être savoir, mais… » Jack essaya d'argumenter.

« Ne soyez pas buté, Général. Vous savez que je vous dis la vérité. Vous deux ne pouvez pas être ensemble à cause du règlement militaire, mais vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps, » affirma Pete, les mots difficiles à dire pour lui. « Je sais même que vous étiez la raison pour laquelle elle a pris deux semaines pour dire oui à ma demande en mariage. »

Jack secoua sa tête et commença à argumenter, mais Pete ne le laissa pas faire. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier. Peut-être a-t-elle eu peur quand je l'ai emmenée voir la maison que j'avais achetée pour elle. Peut-être était-ce son père mourant la nuit dernière. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle a rompu avec moi et m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour m'épouser. Elle a dit qu'elle était confuse… et je l'ai alors confrontée avec le fait qu'elle avait peut-être des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? » demanda Jack, masquant son espoir habilement.

« Elle ne l'a pas nié. Mais elle ne l'a pas admis non plus. Elle m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, qu'elle ne m'avait pas trompé ou rien de ce genre, ce qui ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Sam ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça. »

« Alors pourquoi pensez-vous que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça ? » défia Jack.

« Parce que je sais qu'elle est venue ici juste après que nous ayons vu la maison ensemble. » L'expression contrite de Pete ne fit rien pour apaiser l'irritation soudaine de Jack.

« Quoi ? » demanda le général, son ton dur à nouveau, chargé de colère.

« Je l'ai suivie. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi je l'ai suivie ici, et je l'ai vue assise dans sa voiture pendant dix à quinze bonnes minutes avant de sortir finalement et d'aller dans votre jardin pour vous voir. Je sais que vous étiez là parce que je pouvais voir la fumée de votre barbecue. »

« Elle s'est effectivement arrêtée pour me voir, mais… elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me parler. Je… j'avais de la compagnie, » avoua Jack, regardant Pete avec moins de contrariété en se rappelant le malaise de Sam quand elle était venue le voir il y avait deux jours.

« Vous étiez avec une femme ? » demanda Pete, surpris.

« Oui. Je vois quelqu'un, » répondit Jack d'une voix défensive.

« Oh, merde ! Ca a dû être terrible pour elle. Elle était tellement certaine que vous ne voyiez personne, » Pete secoua sa tête, baissant les yeux sur le sol de regret.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda Jack, exaspéré.

« Je lui ai demandé à quelques occasions si vous aviez une relation. J'avoue m'être toujours senti menacé par votre présence dans sa vie, aussi j'en faisais mon devoir de découvrir autant que je pouvais sur vous. Elle pensait que vous voyiez peut-être quelqu'un ici et là, mais que vous n'aviez pas de relation stable. Est-ce que vous aimez cette femme ? »

« Votre curiosité sera votre perte un jour, vous savez ça ? » gronda Jack de façon déplaisante.

« Je sais. C'est mon plus grand défaut. Je ne peux m'en empêcher. Le fait est, elle pensait que vous n'aviez aucune relation intime avec quelqu'un, aussi trouver une femme dans votre maison a dû être terrible pour elle. »

« Si c'était le cas, elle l'a bien géré. Et je ne suis pas certain que vous ayez raison à propos de ses sentiments pour moi. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je sais qu'elle était en larmes le temps qu'elle retourne à sa voiture, et maintenant je sais pourquoi. » Pete comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sam avait été dans une telle détresse lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée dans sa voiture. Elle pleurait encore quand elle s'était dirigée en hâte vers le SGC, suivie discrètement par son fiancé inquiet.

« Son père était mourant, » argumenta Jack sans conviction, son cœur se brisant à la pensée de blesser Carter.

« Elle ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la base. Je me suis assuré de le lui demander. » Pete devenait à présent impatient.

« Vous n'oubliez rien, n'est-ce pas ? » observa Jack, contrarié.

« Je suis détective. » Pete ne s'excusait pas. Il sentait qu'il avait fait ce qui devait être fait par égard pour lui et Sam.

« Vous l'êtes. » Jack semblait toujours contrarié, mais pas sur la défensive.

« C'est pourquoi je sais aussi que vous aimez Sam, pas cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, » affirma le flic avec certitude.

« La femme est déjà partie, » avoua Jack, refusant de confirmer ou de nier son amour pour Carter.

« Allez vers Sam, Jack. Ne la laissez pas seule dans un moment comme celui-ci, » l'encouragea Pete avec un soupir, renonçant à essayer de faire s'ouvrir le général.

« C'et plus compliqué que ça, Pete. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril sa carrière, » avoua étonnamment Jack finalement.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez arranger ce problème, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais elle a besoin de vous maintenant. Elle traverse beaucoup de choses, » insista-t-il, encouragé par l'aveu de Jack.

« Je m'assurerai que nous soyons tous là pour elle. Son équipe la soutiendra, comme toujours, » l'assura Jack avec obstination, et Pete roula ses yeux de frustration.

Il examina alors minutieusement Jack avec ce qui paraissait être du dégoût et secoua sa tête, se levant finalement. « Je ne sais pas si je me sens désolé pour vous ou pour Sam. Si vous n'allez pas la voir, vous êtes un imbécile, mon vieux. Si n'êtes pas là pour elle quand elle a besoin de vous, elle ne sera peut-être pas là quand vous serez prêt à admettre que vous l'aimez, aussi. »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » répliqua brusquement Jack à l'homme plus jeune, frustré par le fait qu'il croyait aussi ce qu'il disait, mais se sentait restreint par le règlement à jamais présent.

« Vous croyez ? Je l'ai regardée attentivement chaque fois qu'elle était en votre présence. Toute son attitude change quand elle est avec vous. Elle m'a avoué plus d'une fois qu'elle vous admire et vous respecte plus que personne d'autre qu'elle connaît. C'est clair qu'elle vous adore. Elle m'a dit combien elle a appris de vous et combien vous êtes en réalité intelligent, malgré votre habitude d'agir comme un idiot. Je commence à me demander si son amour pour vous ne l'empêche pas de voir combien vous êtes en réalité stupide et lâche. »

« Tout doux ! » avertit Jack, pas vraiment en colère mais pas disposé à laisser le jeune détective lui parler de cette façon.

« La plus merveilleuse femme du monde est amoureuse de vous, souffre de la perte de son père, et peut-être même de la perte d'une vie normale. Elle a probablement le cœur brisé de vous avoir trouvé avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et vous êtes encore ici à vous disputer avec moi ? » Pete hurla finalement d'exaspération.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il resta simplement assis là, regardant l'espace vide alors que le flic commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, prêt à partir. Jack regarda finalement Pete quand le jeune détective dit ses derniers mots. « Prenez soin d'elle, Jack. »

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquant en se refermant sortit Jack de sa rêverie. Il avait regardé l'ancien fiancé de Carter, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Dans son esprit, il voyait le visage de Carter quand elle avait entendu la voix de Kerry alors qu'elle se tenait là, essayant de lui expliquer maladroitement ses doutes au milieu de son patio. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés de mortification et elle était devenue pâle sous le choc. Son corps s'était tendu et elle avait ouverts ses yeux blessés pour jeter un bref coup d'œil vers lui avant de se tourner vers Kerry. La personnalité de son colonel avait alors repris le dessus, lui permettant de supporter une conversation polie avec la maîtresse de Jack alors que mentalement elle se donnait des coups pour être là en premier lieu. L'appel du SGC l'avait sauvée d'une situation inconfortable. Elle s'était pratiquement enfuie vers sa voiture, la tête basse. Et il s'était senti comme le plus méprisable être vivant de la Terre.

La décision de Kerry de rompre avec lui le matin suivant n'avait pas été vraiment une surprise. Elle avait été là pour assister à son malaise et son inquiétude pour son colonel. Ses yeux intelligents l'avaient observé attentivement lorsqu'ils s'étaient assis pour un repas rapide et silencieux de steaks carbonisés avant qu'il ne se décide brusquement à aller à la base pour se renseigner sur l'état de Jacob. Il était rentré très tard du SGC et n'avait fait aucune tentative pour faire l'amour à sa maîtresse qui l'attendait avec anxiété. Ses pensées avaient été avec Sam et son père mourant.

Avant que Jack ne le réalise, il conduisait vers la maison de Sam. Il était près de 0100, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire ou si elle était encore debout. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture, son sixième sens le rendit soudain conscient d'être observé, et il réalisa que la voiture de Pete l'avait suivi. Le flic était garé plus loin sur la route, et Jack crut le voir lui faire un signe de la main alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait. Le type n'apprendrait jamais. Mais Jack s'avoua qu'il ne pouvait le blâmer de tenter de s'assurer que la femme qu'il aimait serait bien soignée. On devait admirer cela.

Jack fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle la porte de Sam s'ouvrit pour révéler une Carter dévastée mais tout à fait réveillée, faisant de son mieux pour essayer de contrôler son visage barbouillé de larmes alors qu'elle levait anxieusement sur lui ses yeux enflés et rouges. « Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, se tenant debout pleine de confusion à l'intérieur alors qu'elle tenait la porte ouverte, essayant vaillamment de paraître professionnelle.

« Carter… » commença-t-il à dire, puis il ferma ses yeux et recommença. « Sam, » corrigea-t-il doucement, ses yeux profondément inquiets pour elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son visage se fripa et sa tête retomba alors qu'elle se tenait là, paraissant perdue et solitaire dans son jean et son pull bleus, et Jack s'avança rapidement à l'intérieur et la prit dans ses bras. Sam s'accrocha à lui, ses mains se refermant de chagrin sur sa veste alors qu'elle pleurait, ne remarquant pas lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna le verrou. Ses bras la tenaient étroitement, caressant son dos alors qu'elle pleurait contre sa poitrine, des sanglots déchirants la faisant trembler de tout son corps alors qu'elle cherchait le refuge à sa peine dans l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Elle lui avait fait signe dans son esprit. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pendant des heures, se sentant perdue sans son père, coupable d'avoir blessé Pete, et inconsolable par la réalisation que Jack avait avancé avec sa vie et l'avait laissée derrière. Elle avait eu soif de sa présence, et maintenant il était ici, ses bras puissants autour d'elle et son cœur battant sous sa joue.

« Ca va s'arranger, Sam. Je suis ici pour vous, » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux, la berçant doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui de soulagement.

« Je sais. Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Et je vous crois, » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots, à la fois heureuse et triste. Oui, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il serait là pour elle, toujours, et elle avait décidé à cet instant qu'il fallait que cela soit suffisant, qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser la mauvaise personne tandis que Jack continuerait à être là, Kerry Johnson ou pas. Cela aurait été une erreur.

« Je vous aime, Sam. Il est temps que je vous le dise, » murmura-t-il quelques instants plus tard, ses bras se resserrant davantage autour d'elle.

Sam s'arrêta de sangloter et leva la tête, ses yeux révélant un mélange de surprise et d'enchantement. « Jack ? » demanda-t-elle de perplexité. Que signifiait cela ?

« Je vous aime. Je vous ai aimé pendant des années… vous le savez. Jamais je n'ai cessé. Et je mourais de l'intérieur sachant que vous alliez vous marier avec quelqu'un d'autre, » avoua-t-il.

Sam fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Et Kerry ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Il y a plus de Kerry… et plus de Pete pour nous séparer, » répondit Jack avec un demi-sourire, écartant une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

« Vous savez ? » demanda-t-elle troublée. Savait-il qu'elle n'épousait plus Pete ? Comment ?

« Oui. Il me l'a dit, » avoua Jack.

« Pete ? Quand ? » demanda-t-elle, essuyant son visage et s'écartant de Jack avec consternation.

« Cette nuit. Juste un peu plus tôt, » répondit-il.

« Po… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant ce que son ex-fiancé avait exactement partagé avec son supérieur.

« Il était inquiet que vous soyez seule en ce moment. Il tient vraiment à vous, vous savez ? » reconnut-il amèrement.

Le visage de Sam se décomposa à nouveau, et elle croassa, « Je sais. Je suis tellement désolée de l'avoir blessé ! » Elle recommença à pleurer, et Jack la reprit dans ses bras.

« Il va s'en remettre, Sam. Vous aussi. Ce n'était pas destiné à être, et il le sait, » la rassura-t-il doucement.

« Il vous a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

« Pas en ces termes, mais oui, » répondit-il. « Il l'a dit. »

« Oh, Dieu ! J'ai vraiment merdé ! » avoua-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée.

« Non. Vous essayiez seulement d'être heureuse, et je l'ai toujours su. » Jack se recula pour regarder dans ses yeux, décidé à la convaincre qu'il comprenait.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, le regardant avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Oui ! Je comprenais, et même approuvais. Je vous ai poussée à lui dire oui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il misérablement.

Sam acquiesça, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. « Je pensais que vous aviez renoncé à moi. Je pensais que… vous ne m'aimiez plus, » réussit-elle à dire, et Jack réalisa en écoutant ses mots brisés combien cette conviction l'avait blessée.

« Jamais, Sam. Jamais. Je voulais seulement que vous soyez heureuse, et je ne voulais pas que vous gaspilliez votre temps à attendre un vieil homme comme moi. Je pensais que Pete vous rendait heureuse, et j'étais prêt à vivre avec cela. » Il regardait ses yeux, les siens remplis d'émotions, voulant s'assurer qu'elle croyait ses mots.

« J'ai essayé d'arrêter de vous aimer, j'ai vraiment essayé. Mais je ne pouvais pas ! » sanglota-t-elle, perdant tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Sam enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, se blâmant d'avoir compliqué si profondément les choses.

« Je suis ravi que vous n'ayez pas arrêté. Nous trouverons un moyen, Sam. Je vous promets, » l'apaisa Jack, déposant une pluie de baisers sur ses cheveux.

« Comment ? » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton découragé, sans relever son visage de sa poitrine.

« Il y a un moyen. Je n'allais pas le prendre, mais on m'a offert un travail au Pentagone. Le Général Hammond prend sa retraite, et il veut que je prenne son poste. J'avais dit non, mais à présent, je crois que je vais le prendre, » expliqua-t-il.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement, le regardant à nouveau avec des yeux bouleversés.

« Nous nous rendrons visite. C'est le seul moyen, » justifia-t-il.

« Vous prendriez un travail à Washington pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle émerveillée, sachant qu'il détesterait cela.

« Je ferais N'IMPORTE QUOI pour vous, Sam. Aussi longtemps que je vous ai, je serai heureux n'importe où. » Il lui sourit finalement, un grand sourire, sincère qui la convainquit qu'il lui disait la vérité.

« Oh, Jack ! Je vous aime tellement ! » s'écria-t-elle à nouveau, se pendant à son cou et lui souriant à son tour.

« Tout va bien se passer, Sam. Nous serons ensemble, » promit-il, relevant enfin son visage et plaçant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres douces.

Oui, Sam savait qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait, tout irait bien. Et elle soupira contre sa bouche, savourant finalement son amour pour elle et trouvant la consolation dans la conviction qu'elle avait un futur à attendre avec impatience avec Jack O'Neill à ses côtés.

Fin

_Note : Très ship, non ? Un p'tit commentaire quand même ? :-)_


End file.
